Which Warner Girl OLYMPICS
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: 4 girls are competing to be the next winner. Who will it be?The winner will be a siblingparentlover to the Warners if chosen.
1. Introduction

Me: Today, we have choosen 4 lovely girls, including me, to batttle in a competishion. These girls are: Ezibella (me), Gabriella, Casey, and Rita (surpirsing isn't it?) They are fighting to become the Warners' Sibling/Parent/Lover. So who will it be? Plz post your vote o nthe review.

Let's start! First we asked some questions to the competetor and I'll tell you stuff about me after. Gabriella, why do you wanna be with the Warners?

Gabriella: Because, i really want a sib and I think Wakko is kinda a cutie. But a fool.

Wakko: thank you.

I push wakko out of scene.

Me: So Casey, why do you wanna be with the Warners?

Casey: Because I know Yakko's a hotie and I wanna be with the Warners so much.

Audience: Aww

Warners: Awww

Me: And Rita, why do you wanna be with the Warners?

Rita: Well, it's simple. Me and Runt really wanna be parents and I really wanna be mothering. So it works out. And anyway, we already love eachother.

Me: Good, now me. The reasons I wanna be with the Warners is because I too really want a sib. I also think Yakko is a cutie...and hot. I am the only one in this callenge that has body form of them but is grey, I would like to have girl talks with Dot every once in a while, and because it just feels right. Woahw, what a mouthful.

Gabriella: Gee, I'll say.

Rita: You just talked yourself in the next century.

All of a sudden someone comes out.

Yakko: Hello Girls.

Me and Casey: Hello Hottie!

Yakko: Well, let's start shall we?

Rita: Yes...

Gabriella: We shall.

Yakko: Right now I'm gonna just tell you what is going on and then I'm gonna kiss Ezibella and Casey... uh- I mean talk to Ezibella and Casey back stage.

Rita: Save it Romeo.

M+C: Yay we!

Yakko: Ok, let's begin. First, we will start off with trivia soon.

Casey: Man, I hate trivia.

Yakko: Than we'll continue with the sports.

Gabriella: I thought you'de never say it!

Yakko: Than compasion.

Me: prb, that's easy.

Yakko: And last singing.

Rita: Alright!

Yakko: So, we're all happy. Good.See ya after these TV interuptions.


	2. Trivia

Yakko: Welcome back! Our 4 lovely contestants have started the trivia. And I've already "talked" with Casey and Ezibella back stage. Anyway, let's got on with trivia! Ok, you girls said you know about alot about animaniacs and watched it as much as possible. Now if youlove our show and seen it a couple times that's ok. Remember, this trivia is not just on shows. So, are ya ready.

Gabriella: Yeah!

Ezibella: heck yeah!

Rita: Alright baby!

Casey: Bring it on!

Yakko: Let's begin. Wakko got what kind of a coinin his starring movie?

A. A Nickel B. A Penny

C. A HeyPenny D. A silver dolar

I press my button

Ezibella: C

Yakko: You are correct! One point for Ezibella, 0 for the rest. Next question, what did Rita say she wanted to be treated as in her song on "Home on de-Nile"?

A. Queen Nafartidie B. Cleopatra

C. Abraham Lincoln D.A Hobo with a siness in fection

Rita: Geese, now was it...oh I know ir I sung but what's the...

I slam my hand on the buzzer

Ezibella: A Queen Nafartidie

Yakko: You are correct! 2 points Ezibella, 0 the others. Bonus question, that will get you 10 points.

Girls: Wow.

Yakko: What's my favorite movie, Wakko's Favorite movie, and Dot's favorite movie?

Gabriella: god! How are me supose to know that!

Rita: That shouldn't be a question!

Ezibella: I don't think I know it this time...

Yakko: You have 15 seconds.

Casey slams her hand on the buzzer

Casey: Uhh-uhh E.T, Balto, and My Little Pony.

Yakko: Alright, there ya go! Ezibella 2, Casey 10, Gabriella 0, and Rita 0. One more question, this is worth 30 points if you name them all: What are the name of the characters in Steven Speilberg's Animaniacs?

Rita slams hand on buzzer

Rita: Since I'm already in the studio this should be a hitch: Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Rita, Runt, Mr. Plotz, Ralph, Hello Nurse, Dr. ScratchnSniff, Skippy, Slappy, Minerva, Newt, and other misc characters.

Yakko: Wow! Baby you are correct! Ezibella 2, Casey 10, Gabriella 0, Rita 30.

Rita: Yes.

Yakko: We'll be back after another TV interuption.


	3. Soccer

Yakko: Welcome back! We have now set out to our cort for Soccer.

Ezibella: Oh, no.

Casey: What's wrong?

Ezibella: Once I had a bad dream when I was playing soccer.

Casey: Oh.

Gabriella: Yeah baby! Cheerleading.

Rita: You ain't got nothin against me!

Yakko: Ready to start?

Ezibella: maybe.

3 girls: Yeah!

Yakko: But first the instructions...

3 girls: aw

Ezibella: yes!

Yakko: Now this is not regular soccer. We have 4 goals and each toon girl is one team. However, there will be only 1 ball. The toon who makes 3 shots win. Are we ready? Go!

Ritamakes one kick, Ezibella made 2, and Gabriella made 3 while Casey made none.

Ezibella: You did good girlfriend.

Gabriella: Thanks.

Casey: And for someone that was afraid of their dream in soccer sure did well.

E+G+R: hahaha!

Yakko: Well, girls I must say was that hard at all?

Ezibella: I was a little scared in the middle,

Casey: I still thought someone was on my team,

Gabriella: I have to say, it wasn't as easy as cheerleading,

Rita: It's not possible that I lost! wAHH!

Yakko: Well, you heard it straight from the girls! And please tell us who should win. We will judge on what we think and what you think! See you after yet another TV/ fic interuption for our compasion porshion.


	4. Compassion

Yakko: Ok, we're back and with the compassion porshion. We are now settled in a nursery and my little sister Dot Warner is going to be the baby for the 4 girls and Dot will judge which girl is best.

Dot: Why do I have to have I pink pacifier and diaper!

Rita: Just go along with it, that way it's easier.

Yakko: First it's Ezibella's turn. And you are aloud to call her Dottie.

Ezibella: Hello, Dottie. Wanna pway sometin wit me?

Dot: Goo goo ga ga.

Ezibella tickles Dot

Ezibella: Wanna pway ball? Me also got you teddy bear for 12 stinkin bucks.

Dot: Big Bally! Uhh! This is my favorite type of Teddy tank you!

Ezibella: Aww you're welcome!

Dot: Hehe haha! Funny, funny! Tank you big sissy. Me come back later to tell you results. I had good time.

Yakko: And that's what we all like to her princess. Next is Casey.

Gabriella: Pssp, I'll give you $25 if you let me win this thing.

Casey: In your dreams. Come here Dottie, come here. Aww, who has big eyes, a cute face, and a cute little tail.

Dot: Tank you for comment. You have pitty t.

Casey: Well, tank you very much.

Dot: Good bye! Yakko, keep on eye on this one. I don't trust her.

Yakko: heheh, next is Rita. The one who has watched over us many years.

Rita: Hey cutie, wanna ride?

Dot: What ride?

Rita: Well, a ride called Kitty n' Cute.

Dot: How do you play?

Rita: Well, I'm the kitty...

puts Dot on her back

Dot: And I'm the cute.

Rita: Exactly! Than I take you for a ride on my back.

Dot: Funny kitten! I'll remember you.

Rita: Yes!

Yakko: Great job Rita! Last, but not least, the newest addition to A fic, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hey, you cute little baby!

Dot: Hehe!

Gabriella: Why don't we talk about the fun you had today?

Dot: Well first, I found a little squeaky toy in my cereal, than Wakko took me to the park, after that I went to Keansburg, and finally Yakko called and saidn I would get alot of attention and have fun at this place!

Gabriella: Wow! Not as much fun as I had today!

Dot: Tank you for what we did!

Yakko: Well, that was very sweet also Gabriella. And now I know the reaction between girls and babies. Anyways, you all did a great job and I have tallied the votes so far. The next round will break it up. So good luck.


	5. Singing

Yakko: Ok, so now we have the final round: singing. Singing expresses alot in a young girl. This will be featured in talent, mind, and feelings. So go ahead and enjoy yourselves girls! The first is Gabriella.

Gabriella starts singing

**_Gabriella: It's funny when you find yourself, looking from the outside. I'm standing here but all I want, is to be over there! Why did I let my self believe, miracles could happen? Cuz now I have, to pretend, that I don't really care. I thought you were my fairy tale, I dream when I'm not sleep 'in! A wish opon a star, that's come 'in true! Cuz everybody else can tell, that I confused my feelings, with the truth. When there was me and you. I swore I knew the melody, that I heard you sing 'in. And when you smiled you made me feel, like I could sing along! But than you went, and changed the words, now my heart is empty. I'm only left with used-to-bes, and once opon a song. Now I know you're not a fairytale, and dreams were meant for sleep 'in! And wishes on a star, just don't come true! Cuz now, even I can tell, that I confused my feel 'ins, with the truth, when there was me and you! I can't believe, that I could be so blind. It's like you were floating, when I was falling, and I didn't mind! Because I liked the view! I thought you felt it too, when there was me...and you._**

Yakko: Very nice song to express the soul. Very, very, sweet and good way to express what you feel about this compotition. The next one is Casey.

Casey gets ready to sing

_**Coach said to fake right,and break left. Watch out for the pick, and keep an eye on defense. Gotta run the give and go, and take the ball to the hole, but don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J". Just keep ya head in the game, just keep ya head in the game. and don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J". Just keep ya head in the game. U gotta, get'cha get'cha head in the game. We gotta, get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. (repeat 3x) Let's make sure that we get the rebound. 'Cause when we get it,then the crowd will go wild. A second chance gotta grab it and go, maybe this time we'll hit the right notes! Wait a minute not the time or place! Wait a minute Get my head in the game! Wait a minute Get my head in the game! Wait a minute, Wait a minute. I gotta, Get my, get my head in the game. You gotta, Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. (repeat 3x) Why am I feeling so wrong? My head's in the game But my heart's in the song. This contest makes this feel so right! (SPOKEN) Do you think I'll win Better shake this, yikes! I gotta, Get my, get my head in the game, You gotta, Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. (repeat 4x) Woahw!**_

Yakko: Wow! I'm so greatful to have these girls at this what I like to call ultimate sibling rivalry in girl form. Next is Rita.

Rita: You wont believe what I have in store for you.

Rita starts singing

_**I'm a swinging C-A-T. Hey! Let me tell you, what that spells to me. Left out, all with Runt and Sham (shampaine) it's cold and damp! My wishing all just stops, at 3. And that's pretty dang annoying to me! I want that little house, you pets get To have that wish, that I wish alot. Hey! To cuddle up to every child, and have a great big smile! To me this means a lot It ain't no stick 'in plot! Chorus Gimme the job! And you'll all see. Gimme thejob! Your kitty, I'll be Gimme the job! Da-do-da-dee I'll give, you natural bonds, if you give me the job! (snake charmer music playing) Ezibella: (spoken) Alright Rita, my turn. Ezibella: I'm a... Oh, hang on M-A-N-I-A-C! I do my best on every cartoony. That kitty-cat slob, she's gett 'in everything on me! Rita: Well, duh. Ezibella: But give me, One more try, You really can't deny! Ezibella and Rita: Give us the job! we'll do it all! Rita: Give me the job! Gabriella: She'll make you all... Ezibella and Rita: Give us the job! a-do-doo-dow We really hope you all respond! Please just give me the job! Ezibella: Than let us be! Ezibella and Rita: Give us the job! Do I hear a please! Give us the job! a-doo-dah-dee. Don't let yourself be conned, Now give us the job!**_

Yakko: My golly God! All the girls here tonight are so terrific I just can't describe it! I don't think I could've have choosen better girls right Dot?

Dot: I think they did wonderful.

Wakko: But who will be the next Warner girl... besides you Dot?

Yakko: I'm glad you asked that Wakko. Because me and Dot were tailying the votes and we're gonna see who's in the final three.

W+D+girls: But what about the final 1?

Yakko: The final one will befound out in the next chapter...or will it? Gabriella, Rita, and Ezibella, I'm sorry... you won!

Casey: Huh! YOu can't do this to me! I'm sure you'll hear from my lawyer and sue you all. Do you hear me!

G+R+E: Yes! Woahw! WE WON! WE WINNERS, WE WINNERS, WE WINNERS! WOAHW!

Yakko: Yes, you all are winners now but, there will only be one in the end. Oh, and Gabriella, I need to "talk" with you back stage.

Gabriella: finally! I thought it would never come true! Thanks for the hook up Ezibella!

Ezibella: You're welc.!

Mwah from Yakko and Gabriella.

Ezibella: Hey, if anybody noticed, he made with everyone except Rita. Don't rub it in!

Ezibella: hehe.

Yakko: Who am I kindin' I need to talk wit all of ya!

Ezibella: Woahw. second turn!

Rita: I call dibs on the cheeks and forehead!

E+G: We got mouth covered! DNA here we come!

Yakko: We'll be back after a word of sueing this show from their parents.


	6. The Winners?

Yakko:Welcome back! After being smothered with girls and their kisses, Dot and I ave made our decison...

Wakko: Why couldn't I judge too?

Dot: Because, Mr. Plotz said that you didn't vote to do it.

Yakko: It was tough to pick out. But somehow we went through it. The winner is: All of you.

G+E+R: Huh?

Rita: Let me see that card. By God he's right.

Ezibella: What does it say?

Gabriella: It says Rita is the pet and parent, and the new Warners Sisters are Ezibella and Gabriella.

Ezibella: So Yakko, does that basically mean we and Gabriella won?

Y+D+W: Yep.

Rita: But I get to be the parent right?

Y+W+D: Um-huh.

Yakko: So now if you just sign this contract saying we can get your birth certificates printed over again to have the last name of Warner. However, only Rita. Ezibella and Gabriella, your last names will be Warnea. But it doesn't mean any diference.

E+G: Good thing we already kissed you.

Wakko: Well, thank you for reading Which Warner Girl Olympics. We resure your time and you do not get a refound! We hope you will come back soon and we also hope no parents of the contestants sue us. Thank you for your coroporation.

E+G+R: Helloooo Warners!

Rita: Gee, what's Runt gonna say?


End file.
